


He need's to be protected!

by Trinkality



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sonic coughs blood-, Thats really the only bad thing- unless u count sonics ankle?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinkality/pseuds/Trinkality
Summary: Where was he?Where was his friends?Who is this "other sonic"?And why are you here?(This story is sorta dead, but maybe i miiight remake it?? Idk)





	1. Battle's are only won with truce.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was never finished-  
> Sorry guys, term 1 me doesnt like finishing stories.
> 
> But I am going to continue on.
> 
> It may make no sense- but, eh, whatever.
> 
> Its Metonic- at its poorest.  
> Go find somewhere else for good fanfics.

Crazy, absolutely crazy.

Thats what he was.

Letting him do these things to him.

But, machines only follow orders.

 

Sonic woke, sunlight streaming on his face.  
His body was slightly damp, from the rain the night before, and unclean, covered in his own blood, some soot, and alot of dirt.

 

He glanced around, finding himself to be in a heavy forest of some sort.

Confusion swept through him, as he had never been here before.  
Though, he could only just remember how he got here.

***

 

"Hey, metalhead!" Sonic yelled, slightly out of breath "What ya looking for?"  
"Sonic, my nemesis,  you are only feet away, yet you insist on yelling in my audio sensors." Metal sighed, tightening his grip on the locator in his claw.  
 "It's getting on my nerves. And for your information, I am looking for a chaos-...   
Why should I tell you?"

"Oh, so your looking for a chaos emerald with a game boy? That's a weird technique if I've ever seen one." Sonic giggled, crossing his arms.  
"It is not a game boy,  it is a-"  
"Metal, come in, do you have the emerald?" A harsh but recognisable voice erupted from metals speakers.  
"EGGMAN!" Sonic yelled.

"Whatever you do, Metal, don't let him get that Emerald!"

The fight was on.

***

He had failed to acquire the emerald, and for the first time in Sonic's life, he had been defeated.  
(Well, maybe not the first.)

He coughed.  
Blood remained on his glove.

He really hoped someone would see him now.

***

"Do you think he's dead?" Knuckles whispered, only having enough energy to do so.  
"I-.. I dont know!" Tails wailed, leaning against Knuckles, tears forming in his eyes.

Metal had left shortly after the instant K.O, and was about to fly off on some unimportant mission, when eggdude requested him.

***

It was much later when Sonic had the stamina to walk on his legs.  
It seemed as if he had twisted his left ankle, but that wasn't the main problem now.

How was he going to get back home?  
Using his makeshift walking stick, he entered a clearing.

It was peaceful.

But not for long.

Something blue catapulted into the forestry diagonally in front of him, a loud, ringing explosion occurring seconds later.

Sonic, being the hedgehog that he is, tried to run over to the body.  
(He tripped alot along the way)

When he met with the body, he soon realised that it wasn't organic.  
Taking an even closer look, the implications of why the body wasn't organic hit him;

It was Metal.

 

And he was staring at him.

***

 

"Any signs of Sonic?" Tails questioned, yelling into his headset over the sound of his plane, the tornado.  
"Not yet, but maybe if we go into that forest-"  
"No, Amy, how many times do I have ta tell ya, we don't go in that forest, it's too dangerous!"  
Knuckles yelled impatiently, Drowning out Amy.

"Shadow, Rouge, any signs?" Tails reverted his attention to the other two.  
 "Not yet darling, Sonic could be anywhere." Rouge replied.  
"No, faker isn't around, probably battling Metal or something." Shadow yelled, something uncommon to hear.

Too bad they hadn't seen the smoke in the opposite direction.

***

 

"System's online."  
"Error: GPS, jet pack and fauna/flora recognition partially disabled and/or destroyed."

That wasn't a good thing, they both knew that, but as they were miles away from their respective homes, Sonic thought about making a truce with Metal.

***

"Metal," Sonic whispered hoarsely "We're stuck out here, together, so we may as well make a truce."  
Reflective against the small fire, he could almost see the ticking of his machinery, clocking over what he had just said.  
It was true, they both saw the reasoning behind that.

"Alright, but don't make me regret my decisions."

***

He woke up, miles warmer than what he was last night.  
He felt calm, for the first time this month.

His heat source moved slightly.

"Your heart rate increased, what's up, Sonic?"

 

He had slightly panicked, only to realise that they had made a truce the night before.

"S-sorry, I- I panicked." Metal made a questioning beep. "-Its nothin, dont worry about it."

Metal had the impression that Sonic thought that he didnt trust him.  
Probably had a good point too.


	2. What diagnosis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic finds out that metal isnt the best at scanning- or first aid.
> 
> And sonic is now falling- ever so slowly...

The swelling has gone down by a margin," Metal commented "Do you mind if I took a closer look?"  
Sonic nodded and stuck his leg out, gritting his teeth for the worst.  
Metal scooped up Sonic's leg with unknown grace, and started to rub it, checking for any signs.

 

It was soft, softer than any organic counterpart could manage.

Sonic giggled at the sensation.

"Analysis incomplete, cannot identify proper diagnosis"  
The giggle was quickly silenced.

"Oh. What do we do now?"

"Repair you, then find a way out of here."

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier to kill me now?"

"That would be against my programing."

 

"Say what now?"

***  
(Nights ago.)

Eggman Nega sat in his nephew's chair, swinging back and forth.  
"I'll tell you what, Ivo, you sure do hate that hedgehog, eh?"  
He only grumbled in response.

"But seriously, he needs to stay alive. He is vital to our mission."   
"Why is he, Nega? You've never taken interest here before, so why now?"

"Things have changed, my boy, and so have I."

He stood up abruptly, disregarding the chair, and walked up to the monitors.

"Let me tell you a story, nephew, about why Sonic needs to be protected!"

 

*later*

 

"So, your telling me that your Sonic wants to destroy my sonic? That's a bunch of bad wiring if I've ever heard of it."

Nega sighed. 

"He needs protection, Ivo!  The timelines will become corrupted if we do not do this!"  
"I suppose you're correct..."  
"Can you rewire Metal Sonic? I'm sure he can be Sonic's escort."

"Will do."

***

Sonic gaped in confusion.  
"Why would another Sonic want to destroy me? I'm no important than the next guy down."

"You are the original. But don't let that get to your head."

"I- I won't, trust me."

"I do."

Sonic's gaze softened, and he enveloped Metal into a hug.

***

"Hey, Metal?" Sonic asked, panting slightly at the speed they were walking.  
"Yes?" He replied, stopping, crossing his arms, and waiting for Sonic to catch up.  
"Do you know anything about this other Sonic?" He leaned against his stick, trying to catch his breath.

 

"I do not know much, but I know enough to tell you why he is after you."  
Metal paused.  
"Maybe we should set up camp first, the story is very lengthy, and it would save us from trying to set it up in the dark."

"Alright, just try not to lull me into sleep." Sonic giggled, flashing a smile.

***

"Sol Sonic hadnt been brought up the best.."  
Metals face contorted as he recounted the villans backstory.  
Sonic, on the other hand, was curled in a ball, shaking in fear.

 

He had never realised that the other path had been so close.  
So close even, that his other selves thought there was no other way to it.

It scared him.

 

***

He couldnt sleep.

 

Not after that story.

 

Metal sensed it, Sonic could tell.

His opticals flickered, before resting as two irises, growing dull as he tuned the brightness down.  
Wordlessly, Metal motioned to Sonic to snuggle with him.  
Sonic crawled over as fast as his ankle would allow.

The warmth was comforting, and Sonic was soon asleep.

***

Paranoia.

Thats all he could feel as he walked.

He ran into Metal, who was expecting it, but slightly toppled either way.

"You alright, Sonic?"  
"I... uh, to be honest, im...-  
You know, dont worry about it. Lets just keep going."

An awkward silence followed.

***

The implications of the last week hit Sonic like a speeding train.  
His ankle throbbed, his fur was matted, he was sleep deprived, and cold.

Oh so cold.

 

He couldnt walk; his legs weren't cooperating.  
His eyes were shut tight, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep.  
The slight swaying of Metal footsteps helped, but not by much.

His body was warm, as expected for a computer, but even that could not drive away the cold seeping into his body.

It was going to be a long day.

***

An annoying beeping noise interrupted Sonic from his slumber.  
Bleary eyed, he glanced up at Metal, who's gaze was focused on the source of the beeping sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ohshita bridge"
> 
> Yeah- almost pointless fluff- then destroyed immediately.
> 
> Yey.
> 
> (ALSO, I KNOW, NEGA IS PROBS EGGMANS NEPHEW- BUT IT MADE MORE SENSE THIS WAY FOR ME)


	3. Uh- what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It rains.
> 
> And sonic gets angry at egghead for not letting him sleep in.

Sonic clamped his hands over his ears.  
"Okay, okay, I'm awake, I'm awake. Stop, it's too loud."

He glanced over to the sound, trying to pinpoint what in Mobius it was.

It was a crabmeat, who had wandered over to the two.  
"Sonic, it has a incoming call from Eggman. Should we-"  
"Alright fine. Make it quick." Sonic snapped, almost whacking Metal in the face with the force of his arms crossing.

***  
"So, we finally find you two!" Nega boomed, grinning from ear to ear.  
"You two together or what?" Eggman bluntly joked, pointing out the position they were in.

Sonic blushed immensely, and slid off Metals chest.  
He looked up at Metal, to find that his opticals had arranged themselves to form a blushing expression of some sort.

He giggled to himself. 

"You wish, Egghead. I- it's cold out here, you know. How else are ya supposed to get warm?"

"I don't know, maybe light a fire?"

 

"A fire is not sufficient enough, as the temperature now is -1 degree." Metal informed the group, ending the slightly awkward conversation.

"Right, well- I, I suppose you've heard about my Sonic, and how he wants to destroy you?" Nega changed the subject.

"Yeah, i guess. He sounds pretty unstable to me... you really should of kept a hold of him, you know?" Sonic replied, crossing his arms, shivering slightly.

 

"We tried, but it seems you Sonics have a bad habit of getting out of our grasps." Nega pouted, crossing his arms.

"Oh, and Sonic?" Eggman questioned, "your ankle has actually shattered."

"Wait, what."

A beep resounded from Metal.  
"No wonder the reading's were off..."

Sonic buried his face in his hands, half groaning, half laughing.

"What else could go wrong?"

***

She hit the ground with a large crash.

Only having 4 sol emeralds affected the safety of the landing, but somehow not the location.

"Blaze!" A familiar, two tailed fox appeared in her view.  
"Hello Tails," she replied, voice thick with apprehension and anxiety, "how are you?"

"Not the best, actually, Sonic has gone missing, and a new baddy is in town." A Red echinda appeared in her peripheral.

"Knuckles, hello. I did hear about that one, and the new 'baddy' appears to be the Sonic from my dimension." Blaze sighed, playing with the tufts on her wrists.

"Now thats something none of us considered." Silver said, arriving from the roof. "Though, I did think along that line."

"So," Espio announced, "What should we do about this 'Sol Sonic'?"

"I am not sure, but as I know a few things about him, I think we can make a plan." Blaze spoke, determined, fire dancing in her eyes, her soul and her hands.

***

It was raining, to the point that many would call a storm.

It was week 2 in this forest. It seemed to never end.

Maybe it was on purpose, but, Sonic may never know.

"So, Metal, how do you feel about rain?" Sonic asked, his mind keeping track of Metal's even footsteps as he carried him.

"Its... interesting." Metal voice contained a frown, as if he was thinking. "I have never really experienced it like this, as I was always inside, apart from missions." He sighed, re-adjusting Sonic's position.

"Really? I dont mind it, I guess. Its calming, except when you're drowning, of course." Sonic commented, crossing his arms, shivering slightly. "But, I will admit, being stuck out in it isnt the best. Its sorta cold once the water soakes into your fur."

"And is your fur slightly damp?" Metal questioned, brightening his optics against the now harsh weather.

"Slightly, but not enough to be an annoyance." Sonic giggled, flashing a smile.

"Thats good." Metal giggled.

***

(WELP I CANT BE BOTHERED TO FINISH THIS- SORRY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welpp- this is the end.
> 
> I hope you sort of enjoyed this really confusing fanfic?
> 
> Wooo, nothing to post for the next few weeks now- schools back soon.  
> RIP me.


	4. Im here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the villian.
> 
> Even if it was a dream.

"Hello, I am Sol Sonic."

Sweat was falling down Sonic's face, him, clutching his ankle.

 

Whimpering, in his sleep.   
Metal watched on, being a robot affected his view of "nightmares".

He was still worried about Sonic either way.

 

"Stay away! You're nothing... NOthing like me!"

"Oh, c'mon, Sonic, your path was difficult to choose, was it not?"

"So what if it was, at least I worked hard enough to gain the respect."

That hit a nerve.

"VeRy Well..."

A spear was flung in his direction.

 

Sonic woke up, screaming, sweat defining his features.

Instant wamth wrapped around his midsection, and he was pushed to the floor, landing on the blanket they aquired the day before.

Metal was hugging him.

"Im here. Do not worry."

 

He fainted.


	5. Solicitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It could be worse, right?
> 
> Pain isnt the worst someone can throw at you.
> 
> And the sweet release of death wont help.
> 
> They have no idea on what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, i am continuing this.
> 
> Might finish it too?
> 
> I wouldnt have a clue.

Metal was glad they had found the small cave, as it was, literally, flooding at mobius.

"But why- why did that dream occour? It was almost as if it was planned. Mobuis was flooded, and a sighting of "Sol Sonic" was on the very island." Eggman pondered, tapping his fingers on the desk, staring at the screen, projected from the crabmeat in the cave.

 

Metal glanced once again at Sonic, who was situated in his lap, his head resting on Metal's shoulder.

He was whimpering again, and Metal began rubbing circles on the hedgehogs back.

 

That had calmed him, for now.

 

"10% percent remaning."

 

"We are going to have to get you a battery, or something along those lines."

"I suppose so, yes."

 

Yellow eyes stared at him, straining to stay awake.

They were moving, he noted.  
Very slowly, though. 

And it was raining, but he was covered in a blanket, which also covered Metal as he walked.

His optics were flickering in and out, his batttery percentage low, probably 7%, Sonic estimated.

 

"M-... Metal, you.. you're going flat."

Metals optics swiveled to meet Sonics, shrinking at the hue of Sonic irises.

"What happened to your eyes? Are you alright, I was, what they call, "worried sick" ."

 

"Uh, lets just say that Sol Sonic really doesnt like my body that much."

 

"What-"


	6. Low and behold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory? No way-
> 
>  
> 
> Every conversation is being saved now, his percentage dying.
> 
>  
> 
> (And blood at the start, just for any viewers who might dislike the stuff-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y e s, I am alive, and decided "why not continue this... mess of a story."
> 
> None of this story makes sense, but, if im honest, it does at the same time?
> 
>  
> 
> Eh-

Blood.

As far as his eyes could see, considering one was closed.

The ground, rough, but smooth.

Himself, disheveled, unfit to rule this world.

 

Yellow. Black. Red.  
Words.

His hand- 

A knife- stabbed through it, the other yelling.

Pain.

Before calm.

 

His eye.  
He stared at it in the mirror, blood stained on his glove.

 

"You did this, now look where you are."

He sunk to the ground, the hard glass crushing beneath his knees.

"You're in hell, Sonic. In hell."

 

 

"I know."

 

The background of Sol swirled, hue's mixing in together.

 

\----

 

Sonic bolted up, feeling his face for any damage.   
When he found none, he sighed in relief, laying back down, pulling the blanket over him.

Dim lighting, red in hue flashed across his eyes, before being dimmed.

Metal.

 

Without saying anything, Metal grabbed Sonics hand, dragging him closer and rubbing circles on the back of it.

Now, face almost pressed against Metals, Sonic realised how drained they were.

"Percentage?" Sonic whispered, his voice shaking slightly.  
"4%" Metal whispered back, just as his optics abruptly turned off.

Sonic panicked, quickly asking Metal if he was okay.

"I- am fine, I am just trying to reserve power."  
"Oh- okay. Just dont scare me like that."

Metal nodded, the movement only just being seen by Sonic.

 

They better be getting close to the package, or else they would ultimately die here.

Sonic shivered, before Metals heat brought him back to slumber.


End file.
